1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode is an element that emits light (e.g., light having a certain or predetermined wavelength) corresponding to an electric signal received through electrodes that are respectively connected to opposite ends of the light emitting diode.
Recently, a light emitting device in which nano-sized light emitting diodes are sprayed on neighboring electrodes by using a spray device, such as an inkjet printer, and are then aligned on the electrodes by forming an electric field between the electrodes has been researched and developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.